nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Enzymes
Yellow Enzymes are enemies in the game Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Yellow enzymes are enhanced versions of others enzymes, created by The Mercenary. They were obtained by adding the Enhancing yellow gene in the enzyme's DNA. They can all be generated by spawner pipes, except for Flying yellow enzymes. Dodge yellow enzymes Dodge yellow enzymes are enhanced dodge orange enzymes therefore having the same abilities and movements. Moreover, they can shoot yellow enzyme bullets at the player with their yellow enzyme proto-canon. However, they cannot shoot when they are crouching or standing up. They have the same firing speed as Green in TSA2 (Weapon speed: ). They will not dodge yellow enzyme bullets, being immune to them. Flying yellow enzymes Flying yellow enzymes are enhanced flying orange enzymes therefore having the ability to fly vertically, moving so it is constantly facing the player. They will constantly charge and shoot yellow enzyme bullets at the player and are vulnerable to the player's bullets. They can't be produced by spawner pipes, because of their helmet. Teleporter yellow enzymes Teleporter yellow enzymes are in fact yellow teleporter blobs from the Twin Shot series. They will act exactly as teleporter blobs, being only enhanced in the way they react to the player's bullets. Indeed they have a 10% chance of not getting killed when being hit. Crawling yellow enzymes Crawling yellow enzymes are enhanced crawling green enzymes therefore having the ability to be one block hight. Crawling yellow enzymes have the same movements as mimic green enzymes when they are crawling on the ground: They will slowly follow the player (Ability: ), being immune to bullets. They will dodge the player's proto-bullets even if they can't be hurt by anything but an explosion, however they will not dodge yellow enzyme bullets, being immune to them. Crawling_yellow_enzyme_2.png|A crawling yellow enzyme dodging the player's bullet like mimic green enzymes Yellow enzyme creatures Yellow enzyme creatures are enhanced shadow creatures from Tiny Castle. They are one block hight and have the same movements as shadow creatures. They will spread yellow goo wherever they walk, which will disappear after a few seconds. They are invulnerable when moving. Tiny running yellow enzymes Tiny running yellow enzymes are enhanced walking orange enzymes. Like them, they don't have any attacks and will only walk forward. Unlike walking orange enzymes, they are one block hight and will run really fast, being hard to shoot and to avoid. Their speed are 1.5 times (Ability: ) the normal walking speed of a walking orange enzyme (Ability: ). Mimic yellow enzymes Mimic yellow enzymes are enhanced mimic green enzymes. They have the same abilities as Green (Ability: , Weapon Power: , Weapon Speed: , Melee: ), can shoot yellow enzyme bullets and will follow the player from anywhere in the level. When killed, three tiny mimic yellow enzymes will appear and start attacking the player, shooting yellow enzyme bullets as well as being one block hight. Unlike mimic green enzymes, they will not copy the player's movements, they will only follow him. Tiny_mimic_yellow_enzyme.png|A tiny mimic yellow enzyme Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes Category:Enemies